My Only Love
by Lady Syttea
Summary: Wilson is at an unsure moment in his life. He's fighting several different issues at once. The pending divorce with Julie, and strange new feelings for a colleague. One can only wonder what to make of it. Be gentle! It's my first fic. XP
1. My Only Love

Greg House sat in his office, playing gameboy while the ducklings ran tests on their new patient. He grumbled at the sound of the door opening, figuring the tests were done right as he reached the eighteenth level. He was surprised to look up and see the resigned figure of Dr. James Wilson standing there, looking expectantly at his friend.

"What?" House said gruffly, not wanting to talk at the moment.

"Well . . . I guess I expected you to have something interesting to say." Wilson sat down in the chair in front of Greg's desk.

"Like what? Our patient has a funny tumor, and we need your help? Stacey's giving me the cold shoulder _again_? Cameron is pregnant with Chase's baby? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but nothing intriguing is happening in the life of Dr. Gregory House, chief diagnostician." House finished with a rather smug look at the label he gave himself.

"So, it's been that boring around here?" Wilson said as he stood to pace around the room nervously.

"Seems like it." Greg let out a resigned sigh before continuing, "Why are you really here?"

Wilson sat himself back down in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. He let out a troubled sigh and stared at the ground. Greg wanted to pry more into his friend's life, but he knew James would begin speaking when he was ready.

The silence was so long, though that House went to change the subject anyway, "So our new patient has a. . ."

"Julie . . . said she might . . . leave me . . . " Wilson stared at the ground, trying to remember every detail. He was on the verge of tears. He hadn't wanted his third marriage to end. He hadn't wanted any of his marriages to end. He couldn't stop his roving eye. He couldn't keep his mind off of the one person that he knew meant the most to him.

House let out another resigned sigh before hefting himself from his chair. He walked over to his friend and placed a comforting hand on James's shoulder. He felt his friend shudder from his touch. He knew Wilson was on the verge of tears, but he also knew that nothing he could say would make it better for either of them. Still, he tried.

"If . . . you want to stay . . . at my house for a while . . . that would be fine with me . . . " Greg felt genuinely awkward suggesting that James stay with him. He hadn't allowed Wilson to stay with him ever since that night.

James had a lump in his throat. He tried to force out his answer, but his tongue wouldn't allow him to talk as he stumbled over the simple words, "I . . . I–I–I gu–gu–gue–guess . . . " He stopped, thoroughly flustered and surprised. The feelings that were swirling inside Wilson at that very moment were frightening him. He wanted to say yes, but feared that the events of the past would rear their ugly heads again. 'I can't believe I tried to kiss him . . . ' he thought regretfully.

"Well, if you don't want to . . . you could go back to your place . . . and stay with Julie. Or stay in your office for the night . . . " House ventured. He knew what Wilson was thinking about. He could feel his friend's heart beating faster from where his hand still rested on the oncologist's shoulder. He could definitely hear his breathing quicken, if he'd imagined the heartbeat. 'I can't believe I almost let that happen.' He thought with a wince.

He felt Wilson shift uncomfortably under his hand. He had noticed the wince. The wince he had was mostly because his leg was acting up again. He removed his hand from Wilson's shoulder and fished in his pocket for Vicodin. After finding it, he easily removed the childproof lid with one hand and popped a pill into his mouth.

"You seriously shouldn't take as much of that as you do now . . . " Wilson's voice sounded concerned for Greg. House sighed and returned to his chair. He picked up his gameboy and began to kill the space-monkeys again. He heard James get up and walk toward the door.

"I'm leaving at five. I won't wait more than three minutes extra after getting to my car. I assume you'll be there?" House looked up from his game just in time to see the surprised shock register on Wilson's face. James gave him a quick nod before heading out the door. House smirked at the way he fumbled with the door handle. 'Tonight . . . is gonna be interesting . . . ' he thought before resigning to attack the space-monkeys again.

James walked out of Greg's office with a pleased, but horribly flustered, smile on his face. Anyone who passed him assumed that he and Julie had resolved their issues and he was going home tonight. He _was_ going home, but not to his home. He was almost back to his office when he was met with a very concerned face. One he hadn't wished to see. The face of Allison Cameron.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm sooooo sorry! I just heard about you and Julie! Is there anything I can do to help you? Do you need a shoulder to cry on? If there's anything I can do at all, please tell me! I want to help you." Cameron's eyes were huge and looked on the verge of spilling over with kind tears. Wilson shifted uncomfortably under her gaze before assuring her that he'd be fine. Her eyes showed that she didn't believe him, but she still let him go.

When Wilson finally reached his office, he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes. All his patients were taken care of. None of them were dying **_abnormally_** fast. House certainly didn't need his help on any cases. He then decided that he would nap until five when he could drive home with House and relax.

The rapping of a cane on his door startled him from sleep. He looked up and saw House looking irritated and glancing at his watch. He looked at his own watch and saw that it was nearly 6:30. He sputtered and stood up abruptly. Immediately following this, he fell on his face because his leg was asleep and didn't feel like supporting his weight. He heard House snicker and he attempted to stand up again and was successful this time.

"When I said five o'clock, I meant **FIVE**." House growled, but added, "You're lucky I waited."

Wilson nodded in gratitude and tried to tidy his shirt. While he continued to smooth the wrinkles in his shirt, he noticed Greg had stopped walking. He looked up at him. Seeing the shocked look on his face, he asked, "Greg? What's wrong?"

House shook his head, "Nothing . . . it's nothing." Greg continued to limp along, looking rather embarrassed with himself. Had he really thought that? About Wilson? About his best friend? **ABOUT WILSON?** House shook the thought from his mind. The last thing he mentioned to himself about it was 'Did I really think I wanted James's shirt off?'

They hadn't said anything the whole way home. House was focused on the road and Wilson was focused on his plight. His marriage was ending, he was staying with his friend whom he . . . liked? No. He couldn't think that way. He and Greg were friends and that was it. 'So first of all, I'm gonna call him House. Not Greg.' He nodded his head without noticing, which caused House to look at him awkwardly. Taking notice of this, he turned toward the window, away from House, and blushed profusely. 'There's no use denying it, James. You like him. Just don't call him Greg. You might prevent **ANYTHING** from happening.'

When they pulled into the apartment parking lot, House found a spot close to the elevator and climbed out. He had wanted to get to his apartment without anything **AWKWARD** happening, but after James's display of affection in the car, he just wanted to get home. He climbed into the elevator and stood on one side. He heaved a silent sigh of relief when Wilson occupied the other side.

"How . . . um . . . h-how long am I welcome?" Wilson stuttered.

"As long as you need . . . I guess . . . " House offered awkwardly and shifted his weight. He winced, earning a concerned look from his friend. He cursed silently and looked at the wall. If only this elevator went faster. Finally, the doors dinged open and the 3rd floor became visible. He hastily limped out of the elevator and headed toward his door, fishing for his keys.

James realized that he was making this entire situation very awkward and he made a point to purposefully kick his foot hard on the elevator door to punish himself for it. He cursed under his breath and continued walking after House. They both reached the door of House's apartment and entered. Wilson shuddered slightly at the memories he had with this place. All of the noises and smells of that night flooded back to him. He half-wished the floor would swallow him up. He hears the clinking of bottle on glass and looked up to see House pouring whiskey into two glasses.

"Thought I'd give us something to relax. To get your mind off of Julie for a while." House said, although he knew Wilson hadn't thought about Julie since they had gotten in the car. Still, he poured the whiskey while thinking about the consequences of the plan he was about to put to action. He handed Wilson a glass and took the other, reclining on his couch. He heard Wilson sit down in the recliner across from him. 'Thank God.' He thought, 'I don't think I could keep my "composure" with Wils in such close proximity.' _Wils._ He liked the sound of that, though he reminded himself not to voice it. Well, not yet at least.

As the night dragged on, the two men became more relaxed and the whiskey bottle became increasingly empty. They were laughing about everything again. House nearly started crying from laughter when Wilson told him about Cuddy's "UPS Man" visit. It was everything the two men could do to keep themselves from collapsing with laughter. At one point, Wilson had moved over to the couch to show House something, so they were now in close proximity.

Greg stood to get more whiskey, but he fell back down on the couch, landing with his head in James's lap. He cursed profusely at the pain radiating throughout his leg. He half-mindedly popped a Vicodin and looked up at James. They stared absentmindedly at each other.

"You . . . have vuury preeeetty eyes . . . Greg . . . " Wilson slurred offering a wily smile.

"I shoooould shay theth sameth toooo yooooo." House replied with a laugh.

"I doooon't knew hooow I din't seee it befooooore." Wilson looked Greg deep in the eyes.

"Seeeee wut?" Greg cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"That I love you." James said, not at all joking. He leaned down cautiously and placed a small kiss on Greg's lips. When he pulled away, he noticed a small smile was left on Greg's mouth.

"I think I love you too, Wils." House smirked and leaned up to kiss Wilson again.


	2. Quiet Voices

A/N: I give you CHAPTER TWO! Enjoy!

* * *

The faint, pounding ring in his ears slowly pulled him from sleep's grasp. Ugh. His head was killing him. As he pulled himself back into reality, he suddenly recognized the ring tone. 

'Shit. It's Julie.' James thought with a groan. She was probably calling to work things out. She was always the first to try and resolve issues at hand.

"Are you gonna answer that or do you plan on making my brain leak out my ears? Clever, really. But, not the best thing to do after a night like..." Greg trailed off as realization hit him as well. "It's her."

James nodded and tried to climb out of the tangled heap he and House had somehow gotten into. "Greg, I gotta go. Julie..." He sighed. "I'll talk to her, but...I have to know something first..."

"What?" House said with a slight wince as Wilson carefully moved around his leg. Wils gave a concerned look, but Greg waved his hand dismissively so Jimmy wouldn't worry.

"I..." Wilson exhaled and drew a hand through his hair. "I have to know...i...if...you really want to take...this somewhere." He stopped when he saw the shocked look on House's face. Then, he sighed and continued. He had to get this out on the floor.

"Or...was this just a fluke...?" James looked intently into Greg's eyes and baited breath for a response.

"Hey." House lifted his head to be level with James, "I'm a man of my word." He leaned in, much to his surprise as well as James's, and planted a small kiss on Wils's lips.

Jimmy blushed profusely and stammered out a response, "I...you...you do realize...I ha...have to tell...her..." The rouge that painted his cheeks rapidly dissipated as he stared at Greg intently.

"You know how to treat cardiac arrest at home, right Wils?" House snarked with a devilish smirk painting his features. Wilson smirked back partly because of the twisted sarcasm and partly because of his new nickname. In the back of his mind, he kept saying it which made him grin even wider.

"Well if I'd known you liked that name so much, I would have started calling you that sooner." Greg smirked again and let out a small laugh. Wilson laughed too, and House saw his eyes light up with such a glow that his smirk broadened if only for a second. But, as soon as the light entered James's eyes, it disappeared and worry filled them.

"I have to go." He said quietly, "See you at work?"

"Yeah. See you there." Greg said, a small flash of concern dancing in his eyes before concealing itself behind the rough exterior again. Wils reached out and touched his hand lightly before leaving without another word. For the first time in years, Greg was looking forward to going to work.

* * *

As Wilson pushed open the door to his house, he was met by concerned eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His shirt was rumpled and he was sure he still smelled like alcohol. 

"Oh James..." Julie said, embracing her husband, "I'm so sorry for everything. I never should have suggested..." Her voice trailed off and she hugged him closed. James squirmed uncomfortably under her grip and took a struggled breath.

"James? You...smell...like whiskey..." Julie looked up at him again, "James...oh God...have you been drinking with him again?"

Wilson felt her eyes searching for the answer. He let out a resigned sigh and nodded. Her gaze changed from concerned to angry. Jimmy braced himself for the oncoming barrage of insults and constant onslaught of derisive quips.

"Jimmy! I can't believe you! You stupid drunkard! You get wasted after every silly fight! I can't believe I married such a sickening, pathetic excuse for a man! You're disgusting!" Julie caught her breath and turned away from him. He knew she wasn't about to reason with him. He also knew that this wasn't the time to reveal the divorce...or House. Although he knew that...something in his being pushed him along and he blurted out those words he'd been on the receiving end of so many times.

"Julie...I want...a divorce..." the voice was barely there in the painful silence.

"W...what?" Julie stared at him in shock. It was one thing for her to suggest divorce...she was the victim...right? It's not like she was completely clueless about her husband's affairs. She knew was unfaithful, and his unfaithfulness made her the victim...right? But for Wilson to look at her point blank and demand a divorce in that horribly feeble voice...

"I'm...in love...with someone else..." James felt a blush mingle with his features at the mere mention of loving House. He was thinking frantically of how to phrase the next confession.

"With who? Who could you possibly love? What silly girl would love you back knowing that you are a womanizing bastard!" Julie's voice remained cool and collected, but inside she felt the fire building.

"He...he'll treat me well...because he..." Wilson trailed off and felt the tears welling up. 'Don't break...you can do this...for House...'

"HE! Oh God, Jimmy! I knew you were in touch with your emotions, but...oh God..." She felt herself involuntarily gag with disgust. But then, Julie's face slowly lost all anger as she realized who James was talking about, "You...you've fallen for...your best friend..."

James nodded and grabbed his jacket to leave, "I have to get to work..."

"If you leave...I won't be here when you get back..." Julie choked back tears.

"Goodbye Julie." James said, leaving her to sob in the entryway.


End file.
